Elma
|english = Rachel Glass |gallery = Yes |relatives = Telne (Grandmother)}} Elma (エルマ Eruma) is one of supporting characters in the series Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon and the main protagonist of Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon: Elma OL Nikki. She is a female dragon from the Dragon Faction of Order, the opposing faction of Chaos, which Tohru belongs to. She adopts the name Elma Joui (上井 エルマ Jōī Eruma) as her human alias after she finds that she is unable to return to her world. Appearance Elma usually takes the form of a human woman with short black hair, large breasts, blue eyes and a long spiral unicorn-like horn (which she can freely hide). In the anime and Elma OL Nikki, her hair also has purple tips. At work, she wears round glasses. She also wears a business suit which consists of a white shirt, light blue tie, a loose blue sweater, a grey blazer and a dark grey knee-length skirt with light grey socks and black heels. Her casual attire in the anime consists of olive-green skin-tight trousers, a light blue jacket, a dark blue vest and a yellow scarf. Elma's first outfit, which she also wears in her world while in human form, consists of a light tan scarf with a dark blue (sometimes black) leotard. She wears a purple kimono with pink piping and a dark blue sash over the leotard, with the top pulled down. She has bandages around her legs and sandals. She can be seen with a cobalt blue and turquoise tail (which she can freely hide). Sometimes, she carries around a long, brown trident. In her dragon form, Elma is a blue sea serpent with a brown horn protruding from her forehead and her brown trident is her tail. She can freely move around in water because she is a water dragon. 'Personality' As evidenced in the anime and manga, Elma is very persistent in that she tries to bring Tohru back to the other world, despite the latter voicing her opinion that she'd rather stay peaceful living with Kobayashi. Even after getting sent to another continent, her persistence shows as she stomps up to Tohru and demands that the other dragon go back to the other world, to which she is then baited off with a bag of cream bread. Also, despite being just as strong as Tohru, she has admitted that she cannot travel between worlds due to having been "born differently." Elma is also very indecisive, as shown in the anime where she struggles to pick one specific food combo, to an ice cream combo, and finally to which kind of toothpaste to use. Elma also has a sweet tooth of sorts, having shown her love of food from the cream bread (where she states in the English dub of the anime that she just ate heaven), to after her first day of work, where Kobayashi gives her a piece of deep-fried beef strip, in which she screams "YUMMY!!!" afterward, to where she impulsively buys a bag of waffles in episode 13. 'Background' Elma is a member of the Harmony Faction of dragons, as such, she holds a fondness for humans and hates their need to fight amongst themselves. In one case, she assumed the identity of Seikai the Miko to maintain peace within a human city. It was as she was pacifying the populace of the city that she first encountered Tohru. The two would form a truce of sorts to observe the human world together, however, they fell out after Tohru learned the humans under Elma began to venerate her as a goddess and wage war on non-believers. Following Tohru destroying the palace built for Elma, they briefly fought and went there separate ways. After the devastating fight against Tohru, Elma chose to retreat to the Order dragon's base and stay away from humans for some time. 'Plot ' Elma suddenly appears to take Tohru back to the dragon realm but isn't at all successful. Instead, she ends up living as a human, working with Kobayashi and spending most of her time developing an obsession with food. In the anime as well as working and hanging out with the rest of the dragons, she shows up intermittently in her short segments where she tries to get food. Elma still has a rivalry with Tohru but has given up trying to take Tohru home. 'Relationships' Tohru Being a dragon of the Harmony faction, she and Tohru are long-time rivals. They regularly bicker with one another, but the two manage to get along without fighting. In one chapter called "Tohru and Elma," it is shown that Elma wants to be friends with Tohru again. Kobayashi At first, Elma didn't interact with Kobayashi at their first encounter, but she had told Kobayashi to stay quiet as she was about to compliment her (due to being embarrassed by her rumbling belly). However, as they become office mates, Kobayashi started to help Elma through her work and the two start to get along to the point that they became friends. Elma was also worried for Kobayashi after misunderstanding her being the 'pillar of the company', and tries her best to 'beat' Kobayashi to 'save her'. 'Trivia' 'References' Category:Dragon Category:Female Category:Order Faction Category:Characters Category:Supporting character